


Breaking and Entering

by MrsMCrieff



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Molly in disguise, Oral Sex, Outraged Mycroft, Sherlolly - Freeform, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-18
Updated: 2016-09-19
Packaged: 2018-08-15 17:41:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8066749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsMCrieff/pseuds/MrsMCrieff
Summary: Based on a prompt from Lilsherlockian1975 a quick two parter in which Sherlock sneaks Molly into the male only Diogenes Club. Once there things start to get a little out of hand.





	1. Breaking the Rules

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lilsherlockian1975](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilsherlockian1975/gifts).



> I wrote this one based in a prompt that Lilsherlockian1975 put on tumblr. It was a thread about places for Sherlock and Molly to have sex and her suggestion was the male bastion that is the Diogenes Club. It got my mind working and this is what came out.
> 
> So Lil, this one is for you. I hope you like it.

'So tell me again why I'm wearing this costume.'

Molly was stood in Sherlock's front room looking at an expensive dark grey suit. He had texted her a couple of hours ago, on her day off, asking her to come over to help him with something. It had all sounded very mysterious and she was still unclear as to what exactly he wanted her to do.

Molly frowned as she let her hand move over the smooth fabric of the suit that Sherlock told her he'd had custom made for her.

Sherlock huffed in frustration; his life would be so much easier if people would just do as he asked without always needing full explanations.

'I told you, I need your help to wind up my brother. He forced me into going to the theatre with our parents not just once but twice on their last visit and I need to get him back.'

'Yes you said that but what you haven't done is tell me WHAT I'm doing?'

'We...' He emphasised the word. '...will be breaking you into Mycroft's club. I've been meaning to do it for years and that weekend with my parents finally gave me the impetus. It's one of the last bastions of male only entitlement and it will kill Mycroft to know I've snuck a woman in; especially if he has to then get you back out without anyone finding out.'

Molly let out an 'oh' as she finally twigged the reason for the masculine suit. 

'But even in a suit I'm not going to pass for a man. I mean what about my hair?'

Sherlock walked over to his coat and fished about in the deep pocket producing a clear, plastic bag containing what looked suspiciously like a wig.

He smiled widely. 'There's a moustache as well. So, are you in?'

Molly had always been an ardent feminist and the idea of getting one over on one of these stuffy, stubborn clubs had her returning Sherlock's grin. 'Damn straight I am.'

It didn't take Molly long to get changed. Sherlock had directed her into his bedroom and it was the first time she'd ever seen inside it and she had to try to quell her curiosity and concentrate on changing and not spying on his private life. She couldn't help checking what book he was reading though and sniffing the bottle of cologne left out on his chest of drawers.

She wandered out holding the jacket and tugging at her shirt which felt a little tight on her neck with the collar and tie. 

Sherlock was sat in his chair plucking on his violin whilst he waited and he stood, putting it to one side, before walking towards her appraising the look.

Without thinking she asked. 'Is my chest alright?'

Sherlock answered. 'Yes, luckily you're quite small so I don't think we need to bind them or anything.' He found himself unconsciously holding his hands up in front of her breasts as he assessed them.

Molly blushed at his words feeling slightly stung by his implied criticism just as she had that Christmas all those years ago. 

He must have noticed because he narrowed his eyes and tilted his head.

'I...umm...I have no problem with the size of your breasts Molly. They suit your frame perfectly and given your occupation and the constant bending over corpses anything larger would be a hindrance.'

She chuckled and shook her head at his attempts to appease her but it was nice to hear him say that he didn't find her deficient, typical though that he would bring it down to practicality.

As he turned to pick up the wig he added, 'and they do say more than a handful is a waste...isn't that right?'

'Sherlock! Why on earth would THAT be a phrase that you would retain?'

'So I see that John has been gossiping. I still don't know why he's so bothered about what knowledge I keep and what I discard but if you must know I keep phrases like that so I can fit in when I'm undercover with the more base set in society.'

He turned back with the wig and motioned for her to sit down on one of the kitchen chairs. 

Molly had to suppress a moan as he threaded his hands through her hair before starting to pin it up in preparation for putting the wig on. 

Other than the odd kiss on the cheek from him she couldn't ever remember him doing anything so tactile with her. It felt strangely intimate and she was acutely conscious of her heart hammering in her chest.

It only got worse when he came around to face her, sitting on another of the chairs so he could affix the moustache to her face.

It felt ticklish and she wriggled her top lip earning herself a remonstration as he had to re-stick it down.

'Right, that should do. Let me do most of the talking when we get there but don't be shy. Make sure you make eye contact with the manager and hold his gaze confidently. OK, let me see you walk first though.'

'What? Why?'

'Well, you need to try and adopt a masculine stance and walk.'

Molly rolled her eyes but stood up and walked across the room. She put her hands in her trousers pockets and tried to swagger.

It was only when she heard Sherlock laughing behind her that she realised she might be overdoing it somewhat. She removed one hand and toned it down as she walked back to him and he nodded his head in approval. 'That'll do I suppose.'

Together they headed out, bumping into Mrs Hudson as they left. She was on her way back from the bakers with a bag of delicious smelling cakes.

'Oh hello Sherlock dear. I picked up your favourite cake when I was out, I'll put it in your fridge as I can see you're busy.' She glanced at Molly but there wasn't even a flicker of recognition.

'Thank you. My client and I are off to my brothers so I may be late back.'

With that he hailed a cab and the two of them set off.

Molly felt exhilarated to have fooled Mrs Hudson but Sherlock was a little disdainful when she mentioned it. 'Well she's hardly the most observant person on the planet.' He then proceeded to stare out of the cab window leaving Molly to her own thoughts.

SHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSH

Sherlock was finding this whole enterprise thoroughly confusing. He knew that Molly was playing a bigger role in his life nowadays and even though John was around as much as he ever was Sherlock found himself carving out more and more time to spend with her. He had told himself that he just enjoyed her company, that he appreciated her intellect and her skills as a pathologist but his reaction to seeing her dressed as a man had given him pause for thought and he didn't know why.

As soon as she'd walked out of his bedroom in that suit, with her hair down and flowing around her shoulders, directing his attention to her breasts he couldn't think of anything other than his need to rid her of her clothes. He knew objectively that the disguise was working but to him it just seemed to accentuate her femininity, forcing himself to view her as a woman and not just his pathologist. And viewing her as a woman was something he had tried long and hard to suppress because when it came to Molly Hooper Sherlock had a fissure in his asexual armour; he always had. He just seemed to be finding it harder and harder to ignore and that wasn't the only thing getting harder.

He had to physically stop himself from shifting in his seat to try to alleviate the pressure of his trousers on his erection. It had started when he had been putting Molly's hair up and it didn't seem to want to go away.

He glanced sideways and had to repress a smile. She looked so nervous and scared that he couldn't help but reach across and pull her hand from where it was worrying the edge of her jacket. She looked up in surprise as he held it.

'You'll be fine Molly; it's just a joke, nothing vital. Enjoy it!'

She gave him a tight smile but nodded her head.

He looked back out of the window and tried to not think about the fact that he was still holding Molly's hand, circling the back of it with his thumb, feeling how smooth her skin was.

Thankfully it was only a minute or so later when they pulled up outside the imposing facade of the Diogenes Club. Sherlock let his lip curl slightly as he looked at it. The place represented everything that he hated about power and the establishment; no wonder Mycroft liked it here so much.

They made their way in and the manager greeted Sherlock warmly.

'Mr Holmes. Good to see you again sir. I take it you are here to see Mr Mycroft Holmes?'

'Yes. My colleague and I need to talk to him. Is he here?'

'No, but we expect him soon. I can put you in the Kensington room and you can wait for him there.'

'Good, thank you.'

'If you could just sign yourself and Mr...'

'Hooper. Dr Hooper.'

'Fine, yourself and Dr Hooper in, I can get Hodges to show you both up and get you something to drink.'

MHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMH

Finally they were alone in the room sitting opposite each other and each holding a large glass of very expensive whiskey. Molly wasn't normally a hard spirits drinker but she appreciated the alcohol burning its way down her throat and soothing her rapid heartbeat. 

'I will never make a spy. My heart was nearly in my throat when we were signing in. I don't know how you keep so cool.'

Sherlock let his lips quirk into a smile and Molly's heart beat spiked again at the sight. She had never managed to get over her feelings for this strange, gorgeous, acerbic man and she doubted she ever would. 

He had thrown his coat over another chair and she had copied him at unbuttoning her jacket as they both sat down, gruffly thanking the waiter for their drinks.

They chatted easily as they waited for Mycroft but fifteen minutes later they were interrupted by the manager who informed them that Mr Holmes' office had telephoned to say he was running late and would be another hour.

'Are you happy to wait? I could arrange for some more drinks.'

Sherlock sighed and thought for a moment before answering. 'Yes, same again and then please ensure we are not disturbed.'

The drinks were duly brought through and the door closed discreetly behind them leaving them alone in the dimly lit room which reeked of masculinity and understated money. All the chairs were old and leather; wing back chairs near the crackling fire and a studded, ancient, green, leather settee against the wall. The furniture was similarly aged with small side tables, a desk and a sideboard all made from a rich, dark red, mahogany. 

'You can relax now if you want...maybe take the wig off. I can tell it's irritating you.'

Molly looked back at Sherlock and smiled with relief as she started to remove it. He was right it had been bothering her, making her scalp feel all itchy.

He stood and walked over to the fireplace, resting his drink on the mantel piece and Molly followed him over glad to be able to stretch her legs. She shrugged off her jacket and tie and unbuttoned the top of the shirt grateful to be able to breathe again. She didn't envy men having to wear collars and ties all day.

Sherlock seemed to be looking at her strangely but she didn't pay too much attention as she started to unpin her hair. She thought she'd got them all until Sherlock stepped forwards and removed one from the top of her head before he slowly brushed through her hair with his hands. The sensation sent a shudder through her whole body and she was suddenly aware of just how near he was to her. His face seemed so much closer than normal and she had a sudden, overwhelming desire to kiss him. It was such a powerful feeling that she had to step back and out of his personal space before she embarrassed herself.

'Sorry, I...umm...I think the whiskey is going to my head a little. I'm not used to it.'

Her words seemed to remind Sherlock of his own glass as he turned and picked it up, draining the contents. She didn't notice the fact that his hand was shaking slightly.

She wiped a hand over her face, trying to calm her thoughts, and it was then that she remembered the moustache and she giggled at the thought of how ridiculous she must look with it. She licked her lips, feeling the odd sensation of bristles against her tongue. Sherlock looked at her sideways but she could see he was amused as well.

Without even thinking she blurted out. 'I wonder what it's like to kiss someone when I'm the one with the moustache.'

Sherlock turned to face her and she saw him bite his bottom lip and frown and she wondered what he was thinking. She didn't need to wonder for long.

'Well, given I've never kissed anyone with a moustache why don't you kiss me, that way we can both see what it's like.'

Her eyes widened in shock and she simply wasn't sure that she'd heard him correctly. Her mouth felt dry and she knew her palms were sweating as she wiped them on her trousers.

'Sorry?'

He took a step closer. 'You heard? I'm always up for a new experience. So...given there is no one else here for you to try out the feeling, you should kiss me.'

Molly swallowed heavily and knew it was the alcohol that made her step forward and slide her hands up his chest and around his neck allowing her to pull herself closer to his height. She didn't look into his eyes, she couldn't; she knew she'd lose her nerve if she did that. So instead she closed them and let her mouth press against his.

For a moment they stayed like that with Molly pressed against Sherlock and him not responding and Molly felt despair and embarrassment rise up within her. What did she think would happen? He was just humouring her but just as she started to pull away, their lips separating, his hands came up to her waist holding her and after a moment of staring directly into her eyes he bent his head and this time he kissed her.


	2. Entering

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See, I promised I'd be back soon with the rest. Thank you for all your likes and comments, I'm glad your enjoying it.

Molly's whole world felt unbalanced. Here she was, dressed in a man's suit, in a male only club, sporting a moustache and kissing Sherlock Holmes. In all of her many and varied fantasies about this man she had never once imagined this.

A moment ago she had been feeling mortified and about to make her excuses and leave him and now...now she was lost in all the sensations that came with kissing the man she had loved and lusted after for so long.

His mouth was moving perfectly against her own and the only irritation was the stupid moustache which had started this whole chain of events in the first place. She longed to rip it off and it seemed she wasn't the only one as Sherlock suddenly broke away from the kiss and with a huff of irritation he took hold of the edge of it and tore it from her top lip.

She let out a yelp but to be honest it was more out of shock than pain and it was soon forgotten as he moved to kiss her again. This time she could see his eyes were dark and hooded with desire and it made her want him more than ever.

They seemed to move as one as he turned her and backed them up against the wall at the side of the fire place and then they were kissing and touching and Molly could barely believe that any of it was even happening. Even as his tongue invaded her mouth and his hands slid under the shirt, touching her bare skin, it still felt dream like.

That wasn't to say that she wasn't giving as good as she was getting because she was. She moaned into his mouth as her hands tugged on his shirt pulling it from his trousers. His skin felt warm and she could feel his muscles moving under her hands and she just wanted more. A combination of years of desire, nervous adrenaline and two double whiskeys meant that Molly's arousal seemed to overwhelm her. She wanted him and she didn't care where they were or who might walk in and for some unfathomable reason Sherlock seemed to be feeling the same.

His right hand had found her breast and he was busy palming her flesh and swiping his thumb across her fast hardening nipple and she needed to feel his mouth there, sucking and biting. He must have had the same idea because he started to kiss down her neck, unbuttoning her shirt as he went, leaving her to thread her hands into his lush, black curls and stare at the flickering fire light on the ceiling.

His mouth might have replaced his hand but that didn't leave his hands idle. She soon felt him undoing the fastenings of her trousers and she let her eyes close as she felt his hand sliding into her pants; his fingers already exploring and touching and teasing her. It was happening so fast and her mind just couldn't keep up, so she just gave into him, letting him touch her the way she needed him too.

As two of his fingers entered her she let out a long, low moan and she could feel her body starting to respond. She already knew it wouldn't take long. The combination of risk and desire seemed to be fuelling her need and her arousal and as he moved back up to kiss her she could feel herself coming undone, pressing herself against his hand to try to get as much friction as possible. She tried really hard not to make too much noise but Sherlock still had to cover her mouth with his own to muffle it further.

As she finally started to catch her breath she watched as Sherlock brought his fingers, coated in her juices, up to his lips. The sight of him tasting her and enjoying it had her groaning and wanting more. She moved to touch him but he gave her a quick smirk before sweeping her legs out from under her and picking her up.

Within in few short strides he had deposited her onto the ancient settee and he quickly shimmied her trousers and underwear down her legs. She kicked off her shoes and socks and then leant forward to where he was kneeling in front of her so she could kiss him again. He was a remarkably good kisser for someone who had always come across as uninterested in sex but all that was a distant memory now. He seemed more than interested at this given moment and Molly had no desire to start questioning this turn around. She had already determined that she would take whatever she could and she would worry about feelings and repercussions later.

The kiss was slow and passionate and Sherlock gradually moved her backwards until she was lying down against the back of the couch. Once again he kissed his way down her front, spending time on each breast before gradually moving lower.

By the time he knelt between her legs and put his mouth on her she was already aching and desperate to come again. She didn't know whether it was his actions or the knowledge of who it was carrying out those actions but she had never before been so ready for a second orgasm and she suspected he could even eke out a third.

She was crying out this time, calling his name and begging for more as she started to come. She couldn't help but look down at him, seeing that oh so familiar face between her thighs as his tongue delved inside her or stroked her clit and it made her eyes roll back in her head with desire.

He carried on licking and sucking on her cunt long after her orgasm had faded and she was so sensitive that she thought she might even come again especially when she saw him glance up at her, his eyes locking with her own, but instead he sat back on his heels swiping a hand across his face. She couldn't help but groan at the loss of him but when he moved to shrug off his jacket and undo his trousers she knew he wasn't done with her yet.

She altered her position on the settee to they would be more comfortable and then reached out for him, pulling him against her, feeling him hard between her legs; his cock already sliding and nudging at her entrance.

'God, Molly you have no idea how much I want you right now.'

He pressed his lips against her neck and then sucked on the skin and she knew he was marking her and she wanted him to. She wanted everyone to know that she was his and that he was hers. It wasn't a logical thought or a rational one, it was just a base animalistic need and as soon as she could she knew she'd mark him in return.

The moment that he entered her was the one still point in this whole event. Sherlock lifted his head and looked down on her asking if she were sure. She saw the fleeting look of relief in his eyes when she nodded and then she could feel him pressing into her, filling her as he watched her every reaction.

She wasn't sure if it was that he was large or just that it had been so long but it felt so good as he entered her. She could feel herself stretching to accommodate him, loving how big he felt and how well they seemed to fit together.

Her hands found their way to his backside and she scraped her nails over the skin before she pulled him into her until he could go no further. Molly could feel her muscles still pulsing with the aftershocks of her previous orgasms and she could hardly believe that she could have another but his every movement seemed to be creating more need within her.

She could smell his familiar scent; feel his breath on her neck; and hear every noise he made as he started to move within her, finding his rhythm. She pushed his shirt out of the way so his bare skin was pressed up against hers, her naked breasts flattened against his chest, and still she couldn't get enough of him.

He pulled her leg up higher on one side and she cried out at the feeling of him hitting her g spot. She knew they were both being far too noisy and that they were risking being heard but she couldn't bring herself to care. It barely even registered, and it wasn't as though Sherlock wasn't being vocal himself. The only time they fell silent was when their lips met in frequent, bruising kisses.

Molly barely even knew where she was anymore; everything seemed to narrow down to Sherlock and her need for him.

By now he was slamming into her and she knew he was close, she could tell from his grunts and groans, and from the look on his face, his eyes starting to unfocus. Seeing him starting to come undone and calling her name was what sent her over the edge into her final and most incredible climax. It seemed to go on and on and it made Sherlock lose his last element on control and he came with a roar as he held himself as far inside her as he could manage; every muscle straining before he collapsed on top of her.

It was at least a minute before either of them moved or spoke.

Sherlock lifted his head from her shoulder and gave her a lob-sided smile before kissing her more chastely on her now red lips; all flushed and swollen from his kisses.

'Jesus Molly that was...'

He pushed himself up so he could sit and offered his hand so he could help her up.

'We need to get dressed, we'll have been heard and we won't have much time.'

Frantically Molly started to button up the shirt, the only thing left that she still had on and Sherlock stood to refasten his trousers. Just then there was a loud knocking on the door and before he could even answer they both heard an angry Mycroft insisting that the door just be opened.

Molly just had time to pull the shirt further down her thighs before Mycroft stalked in followed by the manager and Hodges, the waiter.

Mycroft only took a couple of seconds to take in the scene before he rolled his eyes and then closed them, a look of pure anger and frustration flashing across his face.

'Mr Holmes, never in all my time of managing this establishment has a woman...a woman! got into the hallowed halls of this club. It's insupportable. Your membership will have to come under review...I'll have no choice...'

Mycroft took a deep breath and then turned on the unsuspecting manager.

'I can only apologise for my brother and I will ensure that Ms Hooper is removed as discreetly as possible. However, you should think seriously before you contemplate making any public action against me. I wouldn't want to feel forced into revealing anything about you that you wouldn't want heard. I am of course referring to your previous line of employment. Do I need to spell it out here in front of your staff?'

The man's mouth gold fished a couple of times as Hodges looked at his boss suspiciously. 'How in God's name...?... But they were heard, there's been complaints.'

Mycroft shrugged. 'It was a fight, an unfortunate disagreement which got out of hand. My brother was thankfully not too seriously injured.' He turned and looked directly at Sherlock who just arched an eyebrow and snorted at his brother's implied threat.

There was another short conversation where money changed hands and then the two staff left looking a little more appeased and then Mycroft took another deep breath as he closed the door behind them.

Molly could only sit in acute embarrassment and watch the altercation taking place between the two brothers.

'I cannot believe that this is how you would choose to repay me for not being able to take our parents out last month. That you would stoop to such depths...I hadn't thought you would have it in you.'

'Then you thought wrong...but anyway I resent you implying that me engaging in sexual relations with Molly is stooping to any depths. That hadn't actually been part of my plan it just...' Sherlock made a twirling hand gesture, 'happened.'

'And am I to assume it wont happen again; that you have you got "it" whatever it was out of your system?'

Molly looked up sharply and bit her lip. She had no idea what Sherlock would say. She suspected it was a one off and she tried to guard her heart against his words of confirmation.

'No, actually you're wrong. I have no need to get anything "out of my system" as you put it. If anything I intend to spend more time and energy on Molly, if she'll let me.' He gave her a quick smile before he continued. 'I should have realised months ago that trying to stifle my feelings for Molly was as naive as thinking I didn't need friends. After all, who would want to be like you...alone...unloved...'

'I've warned you before Sherlock that caring is not an advantage but you never listen...or learn.'

'On the contrary I may have been blind, but I'm beginning to see that it is better to learn to love late than never to learn it at all.'

He passed Molly her trousers and indicated her need for privacy to his brother who folded his arms across his chest before turning his back so she could quickly re-dress.

Sherlock quickly helped her re-pin her hair and clumsily put the wig back on but if anyone were to look closely they wouldn't be fooled by her disguise.

He chuckled and Mycroft sneered at him, disapproval writ large across his face.

'My work here is done brother. Another first for the Diogenes Club and the Holmes brothers but Molly and I have plans and so I'll bid you adieu. Do give my regards to our parents when you next speak to them, mother will be delighted when she hears I have a girlfriend and that there's a chance for grandchildren.'

At that Mycroft looked like he might burst and Sherlock hurried Molly out of the room, laughing as he did.

They kept up the pretence until the moment they left the building and then Sherlock turned her to face him and gave her another passionate kiss, leaving her breathless once more. He looked so exuberant at how well their prank had gone that Molly couldn't help but laugh with him as he took her hand and towed her along with him as he held up his hand to hail a passing cab.

'Wait, so where are we going now?'

He glanced back at her as the cab pulled up and then waited as she climbed in before getting in himself.

'We're going home Molly, back to Baker St. I don't know about you but all that sex has given me an appetite.' He paused and then smirked. 'Would you like to have dinner with me?'

Molly smiled at the implied euphemism in his words. When she had set out on this journey with him she had had no idea of just how much things could change between them and how fast but she had no regrets and nothing but hope for the future. 'I'd love to, Sherlock, I'd absolutely love to.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there we'll leave them. I hope you liked this little smut fest, if so you know what to do.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't worry, I'm not going to leave you waiting too long for part two, it should be up tomorrow. Next chapter....Entering ;). Let me know what you think so far.


End file.
